kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Main Page Changes Hi. You guys may have noticed that some of the biggest wikis now have two ads on their main page -- both a top banner ad, and a 300x250px box ad on the upper right hand side. We need to add that second, box ad to the KanzakaDex Main Page.... In order to facilitate it, there are some small changes to the main page layout; mostly that the right-hand column needs to be only 300px wide. I have converted your existing main page here so you can see one example of how it might look. Please let me know what you think either here or on my talk page, and if it's ok to change it over. Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 00:30, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Go ahead and change it over if it's no hassle for you to do so. Thanks. --Argy 06:39, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :While I am not too pleased to see even more ads, I guess that's what Wikia gets its money from, so I cannot really object to it. Also, it is kinda nice for KanzakaDex to be counted among the bigger wikis... :) The new layout looks ok, so I say go ahead and change it. --Pip25 12:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! I changed the code and the ads should switch on tomorrow. KanzakaDex is about the 8th biggest anime wiki in terms of pageviews/week, and among the top 200 wikis overall. You guys should be very proud of that -- you've collectively made a really great wiki here. -- Wendy (talk) 01:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::by the way, I was talking with other people in the Entertainment group and we'd like to change the Pagetitle here from KanazakaDex to Kanzaka Wiki. You can still call it KanzakaDex everywhere else, but the blurb at the top of the browser that says what page is loaded would say "Kanzaka Wiki" instead of "KanzakaDex". This probably sounds crazy, but we've found that when people search for wikis they usually search "subject wiki", not "subject-opedia" or whatever. So if you have the pagetitle set to "Kanzaka Wiki" it'll make it easier for people to find you with a Google search. It's a really tiny change, but it can help you guys grow even further. I wanted to check with you about it before we changed it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::This reasoning cannot be applied to KanzakaDex at all. This wiki mostly contains information on Slayers, as it is the most popular work of Kanzaka, and the knowledge of most contributors (including me) are limited to it. Most of the hits to this site are therefore generated by people looking for Slayers info. Why isn't it called "Slayersopedia" or something similar? Because the goal is still to provide articles from all of Kanzaka's works, even if such information is hard to come by. :::What I am trying to say is that noone will come to this site or look for this site searching for "Kanzaka info", so the name change will not produce any beneficial results. KanzakaDex is already one of the first results on Google search regarding Slayers subjects. On the other hand, as the new name will appear not only in the browser title bars but on all Google hits, it will be nonetheless confusing for people already familiar with KanzakaDex - the site's name was well-established among Slayers fans in the past years. :::Therefore I would like to ask you not to change the wiki's name, or at least retain KanzakaDex in the title bar ("KanzakaDex - A Hajime Kanzaka Wiki" or something similar), similarly to other wikis such as Memory Alpha or Teletraan I. --Pip25 09:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not really the name I want to change; I wouldn't dream about renaming your wiki. Just the titlebar... but I understand your point in terms of people looking for a familiar name in the search result. My concern is about the people who aren't long-term Slayers fans and are just looking to find some info on a subject they don't know a lot about... The idea of a "wiki" conveys, at least to me, that sort of encyclopedic "Go here" idea. So what about "Kanzaka Wiki - KanzakaDex"? That's what Teletraan is doing, and should be ok for both sides. ::::Incidentally, I ran some google searches, and while I don't pull up this wiki for a search on just "Slayers", your page for Hajime Kanzaka pulls up when I search for "Kanzaka". I was quite impressed, but I think it would be great if the whole wiki showed up in the results for that search so people realized the depth of information (it's a whole wiki, not just a page like on wikipedia). Even if the depth is a little skewed towards "Slayers" stuff :) -- Wendy (talk) 18:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::How about "Hajime Kanzaka Wiki - KanzakaDex"? That's the author's full name and it makes the text look less self-repeating. Either way, both versions seem to be a good compromise. --Pip25 12:28, 9 August 2008 (UTC) New Shansito, may I ask what will happen on the 31th of December? Do you know something we don't? :) --Pip25 13:44, 26 December 2007 (UTC) xDD well, it's not exactly something "new", it's just that it seems that the 31th the 3 DVD-BOX of the 3 seasons will be re-released in Japan, I think as a unique BOX, and it'll include the Memorial DVD. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but if Shansito's talking about the newest Slayers info on its official website, that's not quite what it says. They're just announcing that production of the recently released box sets has been stopped, and that people have until the last day of the year to get their Memorial DVD (those who haven't received it due to special circumstances). --Patas There is a little mistake on the boost's spell. There is a mistake in rômaji transliterration. (not translation) In the final line, a "ら" is translitterated in "re" instead of in "ra". :Thanks for the fix. :) You can note such problems on the article talk page too, where it is more easily accessible. --Pip25 19:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Image and Xelloss's invitation The front page doesn't have any images, making it look really plain. Could we select one and put it on the main page? Also, Xelloss's invitation isn't available due to the Slayers Universe board freezing. Does anyone have a copy of that available? We could put it somewhere on the site to preserve it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately the Slayers Universe board was never archived by fans or the Internet Archive itself, as far as I know. As for an image, I'd suggest using the same one we have for the old Wikia skin (see below), since the wiki is about Kanzaka's works in general, so simply using one from Slayers or from Lost Universe would not be entirely appropriate. --Pip25 (talk) 21:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/kanzaka/images/b/bc/Wiki.png